Sleeping children
by Anime and game lover 10
Summary: A zombie apocalypse has hit the town in 2100. Can Stevie, Josh and the rest of the crew stop the zombies before it is too late! Collab with Joshua0701
1. Chapter 1

**Hey new story sorry i haven't updated in a loooooooooooooong tim i didn't have any inspiration and i was depressed. Anyway this new story is a collab between me and Joshua0701. I hope you like it this is my part :).**

**Stevie:Louise owns nothing except the idea**

**Josh: Hey it was my idea!**

**Stevie: Was not!**

**Josh: Was too!**

**Stevie::p**

**Josh::P**

**ME:Hehehehe well let's get on with it then shall we.**

* * *

Sleeping Children

_Camera Recording_

Normal

Louise's prolouge

_"Ok, So the year is 2100 and this is an introduction to what's happened so far. My name is Louise Rockell and i am 16 years old. I used to live a normal life well sort of normal. I don't... didn't have the best family life. My dad was a drunk and abused me but my mum well she just ignored me. So my life wasn't too great i didn't talk to anyone at school so not much went on there except the occastional bullying. But that doesn't happen anymore. Not because the social worker found out and sent me into foster care but because the world came to an end..."_

Louise looked down.

_"It started a few day's ago no i was at home and was in the middle of doing my homework when i heard a crash downstairs. I walked downstairs and saw my dad grab _

_a baseball bat, i thought he was going to start abusing mum so i rushed after him but... it wasn't mum he was hitting. She... She... She was groaning and her skin was rotten. She was trying to bite my dad but he just kept hitting. Eventually to fell limp to the floor and my dad turned to me. He said 'come on' and ran with me upstairs, we packed some supplies then ran out the house. He handed me a gun and said if the flesh is rotten shoot the head. We walked for a while when suddenly another thing jumped us, their called zombies, and bite him. I shot it in the head but it was too late. My dad told me to run and i did i ran and hid. Now here i am."_

She's crying by now.

_" This is it for today i need my sleep goodnight."_

**That's the prolouge bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chap! yay! Enjoy!**

**ME: I own nothing! **

**Stevie:Except me! :)**

* * *

Sleeping Children

Chapter 1

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" "Dad!" Louise screamed as her father fell to the ground in pain. "Dad. What happened please!" "Run you have to leave" Get out of here!" He said gesturing his hand down the road. "No. Not without you." "I'm turning into one of them. You have to...ugh" "Dad?" John started choking and his skin started to peel off. He started to groan and looked at Louise. Louise saw hunger starting to cloud his eyes and started to get up. Suddenly he lunged for her and everything went black._

Louise awoke with a start and panting. "Just a dream." She sighed. She looked around the empty warehouse she had locked herself in and could hear groaning outside. She slowly and as quietly as she could made her way to the window. Zombies could sense heat and movement. She had to be careful. There were only about 3 she was safe.

She walked over to her bag and put on her cargo pants, vest and combat boots. She then went over and pulled an apple out of her bag. As she ate her breakfast she turned on the radio and sat on her makeshift bed. " If you are listening to this then well done on getting this far. Sciencetists are still a long way from finding a cure." The women on the radio said. Louise shook her head but stopped when she heard banging. They sensed her.

She quickly repacked her bag and loaded her handgun. Silently moving to the door she looked through the window only to be met with the faces of 3 zombies. "Shit." she cursed as one broke the window trying to get to its food. She shot at its head when it stuck it in and continued to shoot the next one. The last zombie was standing there staring at her. Only then did she realise the zombie was her father.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO interesting ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again new chap enjoy!**

**Stevie: i am the only thing owned **

**Me: Hai!**

* * *

Sleeping Children

Chapter 2

The zombie stared at her with hunger as she stared at it was sadness and fear. Why was he staring at her? Why wasn't he attacking? Why was this happening to her? Sure her father abused her, she still had the brusies but he was her dad and she loved him. But this was too much was she really supposed to kill him. So what if he was already dead but it was still hard.

Suddenly he lunged and broke Louise out of her thoughts. He was pushing against the doors so hard the screws started to fall out. Soon enough he broke through and charged at Louise. She screamed and started fireing all the while tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry." She whispered when she lowered her gun.

When she finally composed herself she grabbed a hair tie and tied her long blue hair up in a ponytail her fringe hanging freely. She died it blue to get attention from her mother. It still did nothing. She grabbed her backpack and smaller duffel bag then left the warehouse. She continued walking until she saw a man up the street shouting. As she got closer she figured out he was screaming help.

She started to run and got there in a few seconds. "What's wrong?" "Its my daugther shes been asleep and won't wake up." "Let me see." Louise followed the man inside and up the stairs. She saw a small girl sleeping in a bed and went to inspect her. She was normal, normal breathing. Normal everything. Louise reached out and touched the girls forhead. A soft blue glow emitted from her hand and surrounded the small girls body. The girls eyes slowly opened and she began to sat up. "How?" The man asked. "I made it my mission to help sleepers." "What?" "Sleepers are people who fell asleep during the invasion and don't wake up. I don't know why. But i can help,i found out a few days ago and i've been doing it ever since."

The man nodded "Thank you. What do i owe you?" "nothing it's fine. I need to go, stay safe both of you!" They nodded and she headed out of the house. As she walked down the road she thought that nothing could possibly be worse than the events of the last few weeks or could they?

**I dunno will they Louise?**

_**Maybe *Shrug* Josh?**_

_***Evil smirk* Keep reading to find out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**New chappy. A bit graphic so be warned. I tired to make it sad as well but i'm a bit tired. I tried my best. I apoligise in advance for spelling etc... **

**Stevie: She own's nothing. **

**ME: :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Sleeping Children

Chapter 3

Louise was still walking through the deserted street' were upside down and debris littered the was still weak from her last encounter and is trying to find a place to recover.

She went into an empty house and began to bandage her arm which held a very deep cut. It had been 2 months since the outbreak and Louise was still going strong. It was hard but her mission was stiil intact. She hadn't had many encounters with sleepers lately but she did have more and more with the zombies.

Louise was brought out of her thoughts by barking. "Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa!" Louise's eye's widened. She knew that scream. "Katie." She breathed. Louise dropped the bandages and grabbed her hand gun. She ran out the front door and down the street. "Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Lucy!" She turned to a house on her left and broke down the door. A zombie suddenly jumped her and she was pined to the floor.

The zombie began to try and bite her head. She began pounding her fist into its head. It was her only option considering the zombie had took her by suprise and made her drop her gun. The zombie began growling and started to push harder. Stevie grunted and tried to reach her gun. It was too far. She began puching again and kicked it of her. She quickly got to her feet and grabbed the gun then she shot it in the head.

She breathed a sigh of relief but stopped short when she heard more screaming and barking. "KATIE!" She ran up stairs and into the closest bedroom. The sight was terriffing. A young girl was cowering behind a dog whilst a zombie was eating a younger child's brains. Louise quickly shot the zombie and everything went quiet. She lowered her gun and looked at the young girl. The younger stared back and seemed to be processing something. "Big sister." Louise smiled. "Hey Katie." Katie giggled and ran to hug her big sister. "Are you ok?" "Yeah but Lucy isn't." Lucy, the girl who was currently lying on the bed with her brains spilling out of her head, was Louise's cousin. Katie had been sent to live with their auntie and uncle because of John.

Louise's eye's shot open. "Where are auntie and uncle?" She questioned. Katie didn't answer but turned to the now dead zombie on the bed. "No! Not again." Tears began to stream down Louise's face as she fell to her knee's. "Louise. Louise. Where are mum and dad?" Katie asked. "They're dead. i killed them. I had to kill everyone. Why?!" Louise and Katie were both on their knee's now crying and screaming. Truly why?

* * *

**Why? indeed.**

**Josh: Your cruel**

**Me: i know :)**

**Stevie: :|**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter if your keeping up thank you also make sure u check out Joshua0701's side or the rest won't make sense! **

**Josh: That hurt**

**Me: Oh well your not gonna kill my sister!**

**Josh:.**

**Me:*Evil glare***

**Stevie:*Shakes head.* Louise own's nothing.**

**Katie : Except the idea!**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Sleeper's

Louise had taken Katie and woof (The dog) back to the house she was recovering in. "Louise?" Katie asked whipping her big teary eyes. "Yeah?" Louise replied softly. "What's happening?" K (Katie) asked her with her head tilted. Louise sighed. She lifted Katie up and sat her down. "It began a while ago. There eas this outbreak and people started dieing and turning into Zombie's or flesh. They sort of took over the world. There are people called sleeper's. i think they fell asleep as the outbreak happened and can't wake up. i don't really know. All i know is i can help them."

"So where are mum and dad?" K asked after an akward silence. "Mum she turned first, i don't know what happened i just know that dad was trying to kill her. He was saving us but he got bitten and turned too. A while after i encountered him again and i had to kill him. I'm sorry." Louise suddenly got up and hugged her little sis. "I promise i will protect you though!" K smiled and hugged her sister back. "How can you help 'Sleeper's'?" "Well it was a while ago. I was searching for shelter when..."

_Flashback_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Louise turned her head to a house to her right. "Wake up! Daddy wake up!" Louise looked at it confused then slowly walked up to the door. "Hello?" She called out. She heard banging then the door opened to reveal a young boy around five. "Who are you?" He said. "I'm Louise i heard you screaming. What's wrong?" "It's my daddy he won't wake up i've tryed for days!" He burst into tears. "Can i see?" The boy nodded then led her upstairs where a man was sleeping in a kind sized bed. "Where's your mum?" "She's dead." "Same. Both of my parents are." "Really?" Louise nodded. _

_She put her hand on the man's shoulder and shook. "Excuse me? Wake up!" Her shoulder slumped. Louise let a tear fall down her cheek. She didn't want the kid to be an orphan. Suddenly a glowing light enveloped her hand and spread throughout the man's body. "Wha-?" The light filled the room for a few seconds then dimmed down until it was completely gone. The man's face scrunched up then relaxed as he began to open his eye's. Louise and the boy's face lit up with happiness. "Huh?" The man grumbled. "DADDY!" The young boy jumped on the poor man squeezing him tight._

_"What happened?" He asked once he sat up with the boy in his lap. "You were asleep for day's daddy then this lady saved you!" The boy said pointing at Louise. "You did?" He asked puzzled. Louise rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah. sort of. I'm Louise." She reached out to shake his hand. "I'm Jerry, this is maxwell." "Nice to meet you both." "So where are you staying?" "Not sure yet." "Tell you what you explain everything and you can stay here tonight i do owe you." Louise nodded. "Thanks." Both Father and son smiled._

"Wow." K said her eyes sparkiling. "Your awesome. Your like an anime girl!" (**;)**) Louise giggled. "Yeah it's been hectic." "We will stay here tonight then head out ?" K nodded. Louise set up a bed for katie and herself whilst woof layed on the floor. This was stil l just the beginning of a loooong journey. "Louise?" "mmm?" "Will you sing like you used to?" "Sure".

Gentle star, guide me home. Save me from the world. Oh gentle star. Let me live and breath again. Gentle star surround me, love me, guide me with hope. Guide me home.

I saw a twinke in the dark sky, Shining down on me, Telling me to follow, Then you'll see, beauty guide, beauty love, beauty keep me safe and full of hope. I need to know... ami i safe? Ami i alone? oh gentle star, guide me home.

* * *

**Done! :)**

**Josh: You made yourself anime!**

**Me: Yep! hehehehehehe**

**K:hehehehehehe**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! :) Check out my other stories updated all of them. Chapter 6 soon to be 10. The the real fun begins!**

**Josh: Rightyo**

**Aaron: Yep!**

**Daniel: That is right.**

**Katie: Louise owns nothing!**

**Woof: Louise's bday is in 1 month and 26 day's ( She's trying to remind herself ^^)**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Louise and Katie also not to forget woof. (Katie named him) Were walking down another deserted street. They were looking for food. "Hey Louise look!" Katie suddenly jumped up and down. She was pointing to what looked to be a homless shelter. Louise and everyone else ran for it and ran sacked the kitchen. They found soup. Louise cooked it while Katie fixed up some bowls and spoons. Once it was down Louise served the soup for everyone and the dug in gratefully. "When do you think we will be safe?" Katie asked. "I dunno" Louise bowed her. "I hope soon. I have more blood on my hands then any of those zombies. I killed mum! I killed dad! I killed auntie and uncle and about another million people!" She pounded her fist on the table shocking Katie and woof. Katie tears in her eyes and Woof backed away. Louise sighed. "Sorry i just want to be normal again and for everyone to be safe." Katie got out of her seat walked over to Louise and crawled onto her lap hugging her torso. Louise smiled as Woof rubbed her leg. "I love you both." She squeezed her baby sister tight and petted Woof.

Over dinner Louise set up a bed for everyone and they snuggled down ready to sleep. "Tell me a story." Katie insisted. "Ok" Louise smiled. "Once upon a time there was a princess her name was Katie. She was beautiful and everyone loved her. But a evil witch call Lynda was jealous of her beauty and kidnapped her. Then her handsome prince found out where she was hidden. When he found her he shot the witch with an AK47 and they lived happily ever after." Louise looked down and Katie was asleep. She kissed her forehead and turned out the light.

* * *

_Louise laughed as she ran away from the boy. He was about her height and had blue eyes. His hair was a really dark brown always mistaken for black. "Louise! Give me back my manga!" He shouted. Louise had took off with the boy's manga. What? she was bored. "No way Josh not until you admit i'm awesome." "Never. plus i don't need to!" He pointed behind her where another boy with brown eyes and black hair reached for her. But she ducked out of the way. she walked on but bashed into something hard. It was another boy this time her had chocolate brown eyes and black hair and was paler. "Ha! He grabbed the manga and chucked it to Josh. "Not fair! Aaron! Daniel!" They all laughed and walked away. "Wait! Where are you going?" They didn't answer and walked on. "Guy's!" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Guy's" She whispered as a tear fell down her cheek._

Louise awoke with a start and heard banging. She rose from her make shift bed grabbed her hand gun and went over to the window. She looked outside and saw a whole street load of zombies walking down. "Shit! They're trying to get in!" She quickly woke Katie and packed their stuff. They headed out the back and through a alley. She walked out and two zombies were there. "Katie go into the alley with woof." Hse demanded. "But..." "GO!" Katie walked Woof into the alley.

Louise walked forwards and the zombies finally noticed her. They tilted their heads and opened their mouths. They were drewling with hunger. Louise lifted her gun and shot the first zombie on the spot. The second one charged at her so quick she barely saw it. She dodged as it tried to jump her and shot at it but it was too quick. She was now backed against the wall and the zombie charged for her again. It was about to grab her when a shot sounded from the left knocking the rotten flesh to the floor. She looked in the direction and swore she saw blue eys for a second. But the man walked into the light. He looked to be about 19. He had red hair and was holding a shot gun. But what really shocked her were his eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green.

The man walked towards her and she stayed rooted in her spot. "Phew that was a close one." He said wiping his forehead. "Yeah. Thanks." He stuck out his hand. "Names Jace." He said politley. "Louise." She smilied shaking his hand. "Louise!" Katie ran out of the alley and hugged her legs. Woof follwed barking. He was probably trying to say ' Get back here you little git. Its not safe!' "Hey." She said picking the young girl up. "This your daugther?" Jace asked. Louise looked at him. "No. She's my sister. Katie" "Hello Katie." He said. She hid her face in Louise's both laughed. "The dog's name is Woof. Katie named him." "Hello buddy" Jace said petting him. 'Good human i shall allow you to live' "Tell you what why don't you all come to mine for the night. You look like hell." He offered. "Thank you" Louise sighed with relief.

They followed Jace back to an average house on a average street. When they got there Katie was fast asleep again. Louise put her in a spare bed and sat next to Jace in front of the fire. "So what's a young girl like you doing walking around the zombie invested streets? alone?" Louise looked into the flames. "Our parents. They were infected i had to..." She trailed of but Jace knew what she meant. "Sorry." "It's alright. How old are you?" "19" "I was right." She laughed. He smiled "You?" "I'm 16" "Oooo very young. She smiled. "Thank you." She smiled kindly. "No problem" He smiled back. They looked at eachother for a moment then turned back to the fire. "What about you Jace?" Louise asked. "Oh me? I never knew my parents. Grew up with some strangers. They were nice and we were happy. I guess that counts for something though." He shrugged. Louise frowned. "I'm so sorry. i can't imagine what it's like to not know your parents." Suddenly she got a sharp pain in her head. She saw herself when she was younger with those boy's. She clutched her head in pain and hissed. "Off to bed with you then you must be nackered." JAce said helping her to the spare room. She managed to stand on her own. "Thank you... for everything." She smiled. "No problem" He waved off. She leant up and kissed him cheek. "Night." She smiled going into the room. "Night" He whispered standing watching her. "Sleep tight." He finally opened his door and went to get lost in the land of dreams himself.

* * *

Wow haven't done one light that in ages! Hope ypu enjoyed! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! Half term already. Those who know me, you know we did the sponsored walk yesterday. I had fun but my body hurts soooooooooooooooo much. Oh well... Anyway chapter 7 we're whizzing through this. Thank you to anyone who has read this story I am thankful even if you didn't review. I don't write for the praise. Anyway on with it.**

**Jace: Hey my name's Jace a new character created by Louise :). I hope you like me Tehehehehehe**

**Minna: -_-'**

**Me: On with the story! \('.')/**

* * *

Chapter 7

Louise and Katie had decided to stay at Jace's for awhile to regain their strength and stock up on supplies. It was nice Louise found it nice to have a friend her own age... well almost. Katie felt like he was her big brother and kept calling him 'Oniichan' and Woof. He didn't care as long as he had food. Every night Louise would have flashback's of when she was young. Whether she was with what looked to be her parents or those boy's. She had no idea what they meant. But she is going to find out soon.

It was a normal day at Jace's house. Well I say normal in the sense that there had been no zombie attacks so it isn't really normal... more abnormal. Anyway Louise had just woken up from yet another dream. She was in darkness and the boy's were there again shouting out her name. 'Louise! Louise! Where are you?' She was so confused. Did she know them? Is she going to know them? Louise sat down on the sofa frustrated. A few moments later Jace walked in and made some tea for himself and some hot chocolate for Louise. She didn't care for tea much. "You alright?" He asked sitting next to her. "Huh? Oh yeah fine" Louise trailed off. When she looked him holding out the hot chocolate only then did she realise he wasn't wearing a shirt. She took the steaming drink and hid her face in it to hide her blush.

"You still having those dreams?" He asked. "Yeah. I don't know what they mean." She squinted her eyes. "I feel like I should know them." He swung his arm over her shoulders. "You'll be fine." He smiled. "Your smart enough." "Thanks" She smiled sipping her drink. They heard a door open and Katie walked in rubbing her eye. "Ohaio." She said tiredly. "Ohaio. Katie" Louise said. She picked up her sister and took her to the kitchen. "What would you like this morning?" "I'll have toast and milk." She cheered started to wake up. "Ahhh. Healthy. Healthier than you." Jace joked. "Thanks." Louise laughed.

After breakfast they all sat down on the sofa and put on the news. _The apocalypse has taken many lives and scientists are working extremely hard to cure those who have been infected. Those who have survived so far well down. I salute you. God bless us all! _Louise turned it over to cartoons. "Same old story." She sighed. "Yeah" Jace joined in. Woof came in a lay on the floor. Suddenly they heard a car alarm outside. Jace checked the window. "SHIT!" He cursed and began to pack. "What? What is it?" "Take a look!" Louise quickly rose to her feet and looked out the window. It was zombies.** A lot** of them. Louise ran from the window and packed everyone's belonging's. "How are we gonna out run them?" "I have a pick-up-truck!" Jace shouted. Louise nodded and started to load things into the blue truck. She quickly buckled in Katie and made sure woof was inside to. Jace ran out of the house with a extra bag. "What's that?" "Safety precautions." Louise nodded. They climbed into the truck and took off.

They drove down the street taking down zombies as they went. Some even began running after the truck. "Crap they're getting faster!" Louise said. "Oniichan?" Katie asked. "Yeah?" "Are we going to be ok?" Louise turned to her sister while Jace looked at her through the rear view mirror. She was sitting with her knees tucked in. Her eyes were wide with fear and tears. Jace put on a determined face. "Of course we are!" Louise looked at him. He was so serious. "I promise to protect you two no matter what!" Louise smiled. "Thank you" she whispered. She then turned to Katie and stroked her hair. "See. Jace will protect us." She smiled. Katie nodded "umm!" Jace looked at them both and smiled. He only met them a few day's ago but he felt like they were his family. Katie as a little sister and Louise... Well he'd never met anyone like her. She's determined and beautiful and caring. He was going to be in trouble if he fell for her. It's a zombie invasion it was no time for love. Just survival.

They drove for a few hours and came to another empty street. 'It should do for tonight.' Jace thought. He opened the door and brought the luggage in. When he returned to the car he saw both girls asleep and Woof looking at him. Jace carefully picked up Katie and lay her down on a small bed in one of the rooms. Woof jumped out of the car and into the room Katie was in. Jace shook his head and went to get Louise. He opened the door and stopped. He just stared at her closed eyes, he lashes brushing her cheeks, her slightly parted lips. And her hair. He very blue hair. It was hanging down loosely around her shoulders and her fringe was covering the top of her closed eyelids. He carefully brushed her hair away from her face and caressed her cheek with his hand. He didn't know why but the more he thought of her the closer he got to her face until he could feel her warm breath against his lips.

He went to lean in the rest of the way when her eyes shot open and she punched him. He landed on his butt outside the truck. Louise looked around and saw Jace. "Shit! Oh holy mother fucking duck. I'm so sorry. I was having a dream again. He laughed. "It's ok...Ugh man you punch hard. She smiled and helped him up. She took him inside and bandaged up his nose. "I'm sorry." She wined again. "It's fine." He chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder. She laughed nervously and looked at him. She leant up and kissed his nose causing a blush to appear on both their faces. "Sorry." She smiled shyly. "Louise I..." "Kyaaaaaaaaa!" They heard Katie scream. "KATIE!" They ran into a room to see a zombie biting Woof. "No! Shit!" Jace ran out and got his shot gun when he came back in he saw Louise shielding Katie as the zombie walked threateningly towards them. It jumped and he shot. The zombie fell against the wall.

"How did it get in?" They looked around and found a hole in the back door. Louise sighed. "We need to be more on guard!" "Right!" Jace agreed they both walked back into the room to see Katie crying over Woof's body. Louise frowned and comforted her sister. "Why? Why did this happen?" Katie screamed. "I know baby. I know." Louise rocked her back and forward. Suddenly Woof's paw twitched. Katie let go of Louise and got closer. "Katie. Get away." Jace warned. The dog slowly rose on its four paws and growled. "Woof?" He lifted his head and his fur was patched and rotten. Katie shook her head with wide eyes. "NO! NO! NOOO!" She began crying again as Jace got out his gun. Woof jumped ready to attack when _BANG._

* * *

"Again we lost another precious life. He as very important to us both and we will never forget him." Louise and Katie stood over a make shift grave in a graveyard. Rain was pouring down on this sad day. Louise was wearing a black dress that went to her knee's.(She found it in a random house.) Katie also was dressed in black and Woof was in his usual fur. They all stood over the grave head's bowed. Katie then put some red and white roses on it. "I'll never forget you. I love you!" She began crying and ran to Louise. "Hey!" They turned to see Jace run towards them. He was holding a small prayer card. "Got it." He handed it to Katie and she lay it on the grave. Jace hugged Louise from the side whilst she hugged Katie from behind. The card read... _To Woof, we wish you the nest in heaven. Say hello to the rest of those who died. We love you more than anything and will never forget you. Goodbye old friend. _

Woof looked at the make-shift family of 3 and smiled a doggy smile. 'I love you too human's. It was a pleasure serving you all. Goodbye.' He turned and wandered down the path then disappeared into thin air. Another day, another saved soul.

* * *

**... *Sobbing* I actually almost cried writing that.**

**Josh: You are so mean**

**Me: It keeps the reader interested**

**Minna: *Facepalm***

**Me: *Shrug* **


End file.
